cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Saturday Night Live Lost Episode
I am big on Saturday Night Live. Yeah, yeah, ABC had dibs on that show before NBC had it, but everybody, including me, preferred the NBC one. Now, there is a missing episode of Saturday Night Live, that NBC Universal refused to talk about, since they never released it on DVD. I first saw it on late-April of 1997 on TV back when I visited my family, and it's basically very disturbing and made me regret the day that I saw any Saturday Night Live stuff. I will tell you that it only has one skit, if you don't count the cold opening, and it lasts for 10 minutes, before we cut to 50 minutes of news. The opening skit featured Will Ferrell, actually looking sad. There was actual laughter, which I, the viewer, could not tell if they were laughing at it's dark nature, or if they're laughing at him, but he seemed literally depressed and serious, like he was about to break down crying. It appeared for basically 2 minutes, before the announcer said the usual, which was, "Live from New York! It's Saturday Night Live on NBC!" It did sound aggressive and shaky this time around. The first skit, and actually, the only skit of the episode had Will Ferrell from before and he pretty much mutters on what he was gonna say, then Chris Farley ran in and screamed in terror, saying that he couldn't catch his breathe. Will Ferrell stared at him for 30 seconds until he formed a sentence, and he whispered to Farley's ear, "Disaster is gonna strike." Chris Farley screamed in agony again, and it wasn't even acting, he is doing the screaming for real! yet the audience is laughing, and the laughing got louder and louder! We then see images of Chris Farley dying of a heart attack, which he didn't die till the year after that episode was aired. What we see is that he died from eating a lot of Taco Bell. We then see John Candy, who died in 1994 and John Belushi, who died in the early '80s, and in this episode, they were alive! And we also see the creator of the series, Loren Michaels, who is laughing in pity along with the audience. Like I said, this episode aired in 1997. After that, there was no end credits, nothing, we have dead air for a few seconds, before cutting to four news reports, all were news after 1997. One being the 9/11 attacks, the other being Hurricane Katrina, the third being the swine flu outbreak, and the last one being the Boston Marathon bombings. I could never watch Saturday Night Live the same way ever. I mean, what was that?! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!! I was so shocked that this happened. I told the family during breakfast time the next day, nobody believed me. They think I'm insane, but this happened. Please! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY, POLICE! THE END! Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Episodes